Until We Get Caught
by lonelyangel1413
Summary: Abira had nothing to loose until she moved back to her hometown and meets up with old friends and family. Will the secret she holds in put those close to her in danger? -sorry for the bad summary-
1. Chapter 1

NOTE- I do not own YYH but I do own Abira. Also please let me know what you think of the story it doesnt matter if you opinion is good or bad.

* * *

_I remember when  
We used to laugh  
About nothing at all  
It was better than going mad  
From trying to solve all the problems  
we're going through  
Forget 'em all  
Cause on those nights we would stand  
and never fall  
Together we faced it all  
Remember when we'd_

_Stay up late and we'd talk all night  
In a dark room lit by the TV light  
Through all the hard times in my life  
Those nights kept me alive_

_We'd listen to the radio play all night  
Didn't want to go home to another fight  
Through all the hard times in my life  
Those nights kept me alive_

_I remember when  
We used to drive  
Anywhere but here  
As long as we'd forget our lives  
We were so young and confused that we didn't know  
To laugh or cry  
Those nights were ours  
They will live and never die  
Together we'd stand forever  
Remember when we'd_

_Those nights belong to us  
There's nothing wrong with us_

_I remember when  
We used to laugh  
And now I wish those nights would last_

Abira turn that shit off and get ready.I sighed and turned my stereo off. As you probably now know,thanks to my loud mouth mom, my name is Abira. We just moved to Japan to be near my moms side of the family. Why she picked now of all times I don't know but I guess it can't be that bad. I mean I get to see Yusuke again maybe even Keiko. Your probably wondering how I know them to put it simply Yusuke is my cousin and Keiko was one of my friends when I was younger. We were inseparable that is until everything changed.

"Abira I'm leaving and if you want to see your cousin anytime in the next five months I advise you move your ass."

"Coming mom." I couldn't wait to see everyone again but mostly I wondered if they would recognize me.


	2. Chapter 2

The closer we got the more nervous I became. Would they remember me? Would they recognize me? Would things be like they use to be? I didn't know the answers to the questions, well I knew the answer to the last one. I wish I could say that the answer would be yes, things would be the same, but I knew for sure it wouldn't be.

I could feel the car slowing down as we stopped in front of an apartment building. I let my violet eyes scan over the building bringing memories I thought I had forgotten.

"Abira honey this is it."

I knew she was looking at me with those icy blue eyes I use to love.

"I'm fine mom. Lets go see Atsuko and Yusuke."

I sent her a smile as I started making my way up the stairs. Mom taking the lead as we passed a person. I don't know but something intrigued me about the person but I don't know what. Maybe it was the way his red hair poured over his slender shoulders shielding his face from any passerby. If it wasn't for his body being slender but somewhat muscular I would of thought he was a girl.

"Mom are even sure they will be home? I mean you didnt even let Atsuko or Yusuke know we were coming."

"Honey I called Atsuko while you were listening to that crap you consider music."  
A scowl appeared on my face."Its not crap mom"

All she did was smile and knock on a door rather loudly. My scowl started to disappear when the door opened to show an older but still beautiful Atsuko holding a cigarette. Right off the bat she smiled and hugged my mom knowing exactly who she was. Then she turned to me recognition didn't appear like it did for my mom.

"Who's the kid with you ,Taya?"

"Don't tell me you don't remember my daughter, Abira."

I looked down at my self to see if I looked more different than i usually do. Combat boots, white and black stripped stockings, red mini skirt, and a white spaghetti strap covered by my black panda eared jacket, nope nothing was different.

To say my consentraion on if I changed or not was shattered would be an understatment. It was demolished by Atsuko hugging me.

"You sure did change since last time I saw you."

"I don't see how but thanks for the hug and when do I get to see Yusuke."

"Sorry hun but hes at Genkai's temple."

"You can't be serious stupid Yusuke being Yusuke." I could hear my mom laugh along with Atsuko but didn't care.

"Could I go see him at this temple place?"

"Sure kid you should find it eventually with your sense of direction."

"Oh you know I will" I said starting to walk out as I took my mp3 player out but stopped mid step.

"Atsuko I know my mom told you about why we moved but promise me that you won't tell Yusuke."

After a quick nod I leaped out of the apartment and into the adventure of finding Yusuke.


	3. Chapter 3

I had been walking for about thirty minutes maybe more with music keeping me sane on this Yusuke hunt.

_This is not the end  
This is just the beginning  
And don't you know that everything we want  
Is within our reach at fingertips length  
We fought nonstop to make these nights our own  
Now no one can take them away_

Hmm maybe if I just let my feet lead the way ill find him I mean that's how I found him all those times in hide an seek.

_Hands in the air (hands in the air)  
No one make a sound (no one make a sound)  
While you're in despair, we'll have our ears to the ground  
Listening for the pulse that just might drive these hearts tonight  
And I know we won't make it out alive_

_We could have had it all  
Our backs against the wall  
Our eyes blindfolded tight  
Living what they call life_

Damn this is getting ridiculous how hard can finding a temple be. The people around me stopped to stare but did i care, that I had just yelled that loud enough for even me to hear over my mp3, nope.

_(We could) We could have had it all  
(Our backs) Our backs against the wall  
(Our eyes) Our eyes blindfolded tight_

_Hands in the air (hands in the air)  
No one make a sound (no one make a sound)  
While you're in despair, we'll have our ears to the ground  
Listening for the pulse that just might drive these hearts tonight  
And I know we won't make it out alive_

I don't know how long I had been wandering around looking when I came to what seemed like a thousand steps leading to who knows. Stupid stairs, stupid Yusuke, stupid life. As you can tell I wasn't to please to be walking up all these stairs, but then again who would.

_We won't make it out alive  
When you burn down these bridges  
And you build up these walls  
And you tore out these pages  
And there's nothing left at all  
And when that day comes  
And we're all still here  
Will you be waiting?  
Will you be waiting?_

_Hands in the air (hands in the air)  
No one make a sound (no one make a sound)  
While you're in despair, we'll have our ears to the ground  
Listening for the pulse that just might drive these hearts tonight  
And I know we won't make it out alive  
And I know we won't make it out alive_

To say I was disappointed when I got to the top would be a wrong assumption. I was fascinated with the temple that looked so simple but seemed to hold untold secrets.I was even mesmerized by the beauty of nature surrounding me.

Ok Abira stop gawking and find out if this is the right place. With a nod to myself, yes I know I talk to myself, I made my way to the door.

Hello is anyone here? No reply ok plan b knock on the wood and hope someone hears.

Light footsteps was the only hint that someone was coming. The door slid to the side revealing a very pretty girl. Everything about her screamed innocence. You would think that with red eyes she wouldn't seem innocent but she did. The red eyes even the unusual turquoise blue hair seemed to suit her.

"May I help you"

"Huh? Oh sorry got distracted but is this Genkai's temple?" When she nodded I jumped into the air yelling finally. I more than likely scared her, but oh well.

"Is Yusuke here?"

"Yes hes training with the others."

Hmm better than him not being here. So umm um dang whats your name.

"Yukina. My name is Yukina."

"Pretty name. I'm Abira. So Yukina can you show me were Yusuke is so I can surprise him?"

"I don't think that would be safe Abira-Chan."

"Trust me when I say a lot of things I do aren't safe, and this wont be any different, so please tell me."

"He should be out in the forest Abira-chan."

That's all I needed to hear as I ran for the forest, shouting a thank you over my shoulder.


	4. Chapter 4

Just keep running..running..running. I smiled at my stupidness and ran towards some sounds of grunts, bickering, and fighting. Yep I don't have to be a psychic to know I found Yusuke.

I ran into an opening where the bickering got louder and saw four people. The one I knew immediately was Yusuke. To think I thought his appearance would of changed at least a little, but no he still looks the same. I no longer cared about what everyone else looked like as I brought in a lung full of air.

"Yusuke!" Amusement crossed my face as Yusuke and some carrot top dude stoped in mid bickering to look at me.

"Don't tell me you forgot me too." The look of confusion didn't drift away but instead stayed to my annoyance.

"What the fucking hell its only been what two three years tops that we've last seen each other. Did I really change that much I mean come on I'm still the same me." By the end I wasn't standing anymore. Instead I was on the ground sitting Indian style with my chin propped on my hand.

"Who the hell are you."

Turning to look at the giant now standing in front of me was kinda fun.

"Do I really have to spell it out for you cousin? If so would the letters A..B..I..R..A help. If they don't help you really don't have an ounce of brain left." I could tell Yusuke was thinking when the lightbulb came on.

"Holy shit you sure have changed."

"Why does everyone keep saying that I have not"

"Have you looked in the mirror lately Abbs. You lost all that baby blubber you had, got paler, and became tomboyish. I would say you grew but your shorter than Hiei so I cant."

"Oh shut up and who the hell is Hiei." The feeling of a glare aimed at the back of my head gave me a hint on where Hiei was.

Instead of turning around to look I leaned back to be able to see two people. One seemed familiar with red hair that had a type of curl at the end and emerald eyes that seemed unnatural yet natural. Beside him was the person who I believe to be Hiei. He had eyes that reminded me of dried blood and black hair that defied laws of gravity by sticking up like that. The weird thing about his hair was that in the middle he had a white star burst, but it suited him.

"Hiya you two I'm Abira and you must be Hiei and someone I don't know the name of." I smiled as Hiei intensified his glare.

"Hello Abira my name is Suichi Minamino.

"Hiya you weren't by any chance at Yusuke's around hm an hour or two ago."

"Yes I was why do you ask?"

"Ah ha I knew you looked familiar but anywho who is the Elvis hairdo wanna be." Yusuke busted out laughing at what I called whoever that is.

"Shut up Urameshi and my name dear angel is Kazuma Kuwabara."

"Kazuma here's a little suggestion don't ever call me angel unless you want to go home in bruises. Which reminds me Yusuke wanna fight like old times."

"Hell yea" was the immediant reply.

"Good just no telling my mom got it."

"Yea sure whatever lets get this on the road."

I smiled as he got that look in his eye.

"On the count of three it will begin. Ok dear cousin?"

"Kazuma please count to three for us."

"Kuwabara."

"Ok Kuwabara just count for us."

"1"

"2"

"3"


	5. Chapter 5

As soon as we heard that three me and Yusuke were already at each others throats. Ducking under his fist letting it soar above me is when I realized something was missing.

"STOP!" I looked around to see Yusuke fall from being unbalance and everyone else looking at me like I'm stupid.

"Yusuke let me get something and then we will continue." I swiped my mp3 out. Searching through my decent amount of music I finally came upon a song that would fit, in my opinion at least. I could here the music start to play as the fight was initiated once again.

_Look, listen to my voice  
If you're making the choice  
Tell me all the girls and the boys  
Either scream or rejoice  
Let's make that noise  
Either move or we will all be destroyed_

Yusuke lunged at me with determination. I smiled as I easily evaded the attack and sent a round house kick to his stomach.

_Move and show me what you can do  
When you step into the circle and shake like we do  
Move when you just can't take it  
And move if you just feel like breaking it_

Yusuke retaliated with a strong uppercut that had me flying into the air. The feeling of being weightless was calming. The feeling of hitting the ground was not so calming but painful. Especially since I landed on my side.

_Can you hear me?  
Stop, look, listen to my voice,  
It was never my choice to feel all alone  
This is my home  
Back up , you don't know if you've never been here,  
You've never been to the place inside,  
I face my fears It takes everything I am_

To say I should be staying down and let Yusuke win the fight would of been smart but I'm not smart. I smiled as I got to my feet and back into the fight.

_Move and show me what you can do  
When you step into the circle and shake like we do  
Move when you just can't take it  
And move if you just feel like breaking it_

Unleashing a series of kicks as Yusuke blocked all except one. The last one sent him to the ground, to my joy.

_If you come near me, stop, look, listen to my voice  
If you're making the choice tell all the girls and the boys  
Either scream or rejoice Let's make that noise  
Either move or we will all be destroyed  
Back up and let go if you've never been here,  
You've never been to the place inside,  
I face my fears,  
It takes everything I am_

_Move and show me what you can do  
When you step into the circle and shake like we do  
Move when you just can't take it  
And move if you just feel like breaking it_

Rolling to the side to avoid my kick gave me some amusement. That disappeared though as Yusuke jumped to his feet ready to send a roundhouse kick to my jaw.

_I come crashing to the floor  
And I know there must be more like me  
I've seen this all before,  
I can't carry this anymore, break free  
Breath, and leave until the storm is over  
'Cause underneath, there's a diamond passing over  
So breath, let's leave until the storm is over,  
Because I want to take you away_

Barely having had time to block was thrilling. Especially when Yusuke had a smile on. Letting me know he was up to something.

_Move and show me what you can do  
When you step into the circle and shake like we do  
Move when you just can't take it  
And move if you just feel like breaking it_

Yusuke ducked under the punch I sent him and came up with an uppercut so strong it sent me back to the skies.

"Winner is Urameshi"

I slowly got myself into a comfortable sitting position and started smiling like crazy.

"Abb's don't tell me I gave ya brain damage."

"No Yusuke I'm smiling cause this is the most fun I've had in weeks maybe even months. It also helps that me the student almost beat the teacher at his own game."

"Abira Hana Urameshi what do you think you were just doing!"

"Uh oh. Hi mom um tha..that.. that isn't what it looked like." Please please God let my mom believe me was the only thing running through my head. Well that and the phrase I'm so dead.

"Abira you know what the doctor said about fighting. Why cant you just accept the fact that you cant fight unless you want to deal with the consequence' might be willing to live with them but I will not."

"Mom its not like I'm dead. I was just having some fun is that so bad." I knew she was upset with me. I understood that but did she really expect me to give up everything I love just to stay here longer.

"Mom please understand that I do know the consequence but I love it mom, I love fighting. You might be willing to take that away but without the things I love I would be dead right now."

I didn't wait for anyone to say anything. I say anyone because I knew Yusuke and his friends were listing in. Grabbing the now dirty mp3 I made my way off of Genkai's property.

I know I had hurt my moms feelings. That she was only looking out for me but that's not what I wanted. I wanted everything to go back to what it was. I wanted to be able to look at my mom without her thinking I would break any second. Why couldn't everything go back to normal?


	6. Chapter 6

Music. It was once again coursing through my ears. Lately it seemed it was the only thing I did. It was my comfort, expression of feelings, time to think, and no matter what happened it was always there, when family and friends weren't.

I glared up from the patch of dirt to the now setting sun, knowing it was time I headed home. Slowly getting up from my sore muscles and stretching them was comforting. After stretching a few minutes I started to head towards home.

I was halfway there when a weird feeling came over me. You know that feeling when your being watched that's the feeling I felt. But no matter how many times I spun around or looked all around me there was no one. That should of comforted me but it didn't since I just found out I was the only one on the street,which was kinda weird. Oh well it just made me want to get home quickly which worked better for me since I found myself in front of my front door.I opened the door to have the soft warmth of the house surround me.

Everything around the house was still packed in boxes except for the living room furniture such as the couch,TV,and coffee table that was cluttered by boxes. I would like to say my room was different but it wasn't. The only difference between my room and the living room was all the packed boxes were shoved to one corner while the bed was covered in Cd's. My whole room was basically covered in drawings or more Cd's that led to the CD player in the corner next to the closet.

I don't know why but I found myself smiling, I think it was the first sign that I was losing my mind but who really knows.I dumped my still dirty mp3 onto my bed and walked to the maze of boxes.I looked at the labels and found one that shouldn't take long to unpack since it simply said fragile.

The box was pretty light as I picked it up and sat it at the base of my bed. Getting ready for a long sit I sat Indian style on my messy and unmade bed and opened the box. The first thing that caught my eye was all the canvases I had along with several multicolored picture frames.I picked the closest thing to me,which was a picture frame, and looked to see it was a picture of Yusuke and me before I moved those 2 or 3 years ago.

But as I sat there staring at it I knew one thing, they were right.I had changed form what I use to look like, the picture was proof of that.I had long hair that was almost white instead of blond, from being outside in the sun so much I guess. I was still the same height but was the size of three Yusukes combined. My eyes instead of showing sadness showed nothing but happiness as my once chubby arms hugged Yusuke.

No wonder everyone didn't recognize me, I looked nothing like that now. I no longer had the blondish white hair but instead strawberry blond hair that stopped a few inches above my shoulders. I no longer was tanned from the sun or chubby but was pale almost to where it looked like I was a ghost. The chub from the picture was also gone and instead was skinny enough to were you wouldn't even be able to fit one Yusuke. The only thing that stayed the same besides my height would be my eyes. They were still the same color but showed sadness and the need to feel alive instead of the pure happiness showed in the picture.

I guess things are bound to change both physically and mentally when your waiting to die.

* * *

orry for the long wait and bad chapter was kinda needed to let everyone know why no one recognized her.


End file.
